


最王的刷牙play

by Yurilili



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurilili/pseuds/Yurilili
Summary: 现实请勿模仿。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 3





	最王的刷牙play

“该刷牙了，王马君。”

“？？？”

王马小吉气得瞪圆了双眼，气氛这么好，小最原难得主动一次，把自己扑倒了，然后居然只是要刷牙？

“你刚才喝了芬达……不刷牙可能会蛀牙的。”

最原终一越是认真解释，王马小吉就越是生气，为什么男朋友这么不解风情又木头直男啊！和恋人搂搂抱抱马上要亲亲的时候你的脑子里居然是蛀牙吗？这就是超高校级的侦探的聪明脑子吗？还真是有够好笑的呢。

“我不要，除非你给我刷。”他鼓起腮帮子，在床上滚了半圈，只留给最原终一一个后脑勺，眼不见心不烦，他在心里安慰自己，这种傻男友也是绝世罕见、可遇不可求的神器物种，还是好好珍惜吧，大概再也碰不到第二个这样单纯的了。

旁边半天没有声音，王马小吉又悄悄把身体转了回去，眼睛睁开一条小缝，看到最原终一居然真的端了杯子和牙膏牙刷过来，吓得嘴巴张成大大的“O”形。

“不要像照顾行动不便的奶奶一样对待男朋友啊！这是也是闷骚男的什么奇特情趣吗？”他猛地一拍被子，挪动到床边坐了起来，宽大衬衫下光裸的两条腿晃来晃去，伸出食指戳着站在床边的最原终一的鼻梁。

最原终一不为所动，任王马小吉在他脸上戳来戳去嘟嘟囔囔，把两个杯子放到一边的床头柜，拿起沾好牙膏的牙刷，顺着王马小吉不停开合的嘴伸了进去，王马的动作顿住了，表情有些惊讶和气恼的看着自己的男朋友。

他微微俯身，眼睫低垂，认认真真的先把牙膏在牙齿上刷了一遍，口腔里弥漫开一股香气，他的动作非常小心，生怕弄痛了王马小吉一般，但还是有几根细细软软的刷毛轻轻擦过牙龈，王马细白的手指抓紧了床单，抵抗着身体突然升起的一股痒意。

确认牙齿都沾上了牙膏，最原终一按下了电动牙刷的开关，口腔里的硬物突如其来的震动让王马小吉浑身一颤，脊椎一软条件反射地向后缩去，却被最原终一伸手揽住，成了一个半环抱的姿势，异物进入自己内部的感觉非常微妙，尤其它还在不停地震动，让他的嘴唇都有些酥麻，从皮到肉仿佛都跟着震颤，把人逼疯的痒让他几乎想伸手去抓挠。

这种日常由自己进行的事情被他人掌控的感觉对于王马小吉来说并不好受，他更喜欢一切在掌握之中，而显然被自己的男朋友抱在怀里强迫性的刷牙显然不在其中，他白净的小脸涨的通红，一半源于快感，一半是羞耻和愤怒。

牙刷缓慢的移动在每一颗牙齿上停留，最原终一的表情非常认真，像是在雕刻作品的艺术家，小心翼翼地动作，尽职尽责的清洗每一颗牙齿，高频地震动从牙齿表面传递到牙龈，神经被刺激地发麻，大脑似乎也被震动影响了，变得混沌而沉重，只是下意识的追寻着快感。

“喂……我说……哈……差不多、差不多可以了吧？”王马小吉趁着牙刷停止的时间，喘着气含混地说。

“可是舌头和口腔还没有清洁……如果只是食物还好，但是喝了芬达还是一起清理一下吧。”最原终一给他递过装水的杯子漱口，又拿过另外一只空杯子让他吐水，然后在王马小吉绝望的凝视中给牙刷刷头再次挤上了牙膏。

艳红的小嘴挣扎着不让牙刷进入，最原终一无奈的摇摇头，捏着王马小吉的下巴，逼迫他张开嘴，嫩红色的口腔黏膜接触到空气之后开始收缩颤抖，当最原终一再次开启震动开关时，王马小吉突然开始用力挣扎，白嫩的腿不停踢动，身体挣扎着向床里面挪动，最原终一一只膝盖抵进他两腿之间，一手撑住跪在床上，另一条腿放松的搭在床沿，困住了王马小吉不听话的双腿。

震动泵毫不客气地昭示着它极强的存在感，敏感的神经末梢被不停刺激着，细软的刷毛更是将快感翻倍，王马小吉娇艳如玫瑰花瓣的口腔内部沾着被摩擦出的白色泡沫，唾液从被迫张开的嘴角流下，滑到下颌，最后粘腻的银丝滴落到雪白的大腿上，他又羞又气，但浑身酥软，完全提不起力动作。

变态！大变态！小最原太可恶了！他在心里暗骂，嘴上却只能发出软糯的呜咽。

刷头在口腔里细腻地转动，又一点点刷过牙龈，为了不损坏娇嫩的黏膜，这个档位的速度和力度都大大降低了，但这也让酥麻的快感更加明显。

牙刷扫过上牙膛，王马小吉的双腿被刺激地忍不住合拢，但却被最原终一抵在双腿间的膝盖挡住，只能紧紧夹住膝盖磨蹭，白皙的大腿根磨得微微发红，绷紧了脚背在空中无助的晃动，珠贝似的玲珑脚趾被刺激地回缩着，想要抓紧什么一样。

当最原终一把牙刷放到那截已经吐出一点舌尖、似抗拒又似缠绵的舔舐牙刷的红艳舌头上时，他闭紧了双眼，快感爆炸似的在舌苔积累，喉口都变得麻而痒，嘴唇下意识的闭合，含住牙刷收缩，些许泪花在眼角泛着水光，喘息声控制不住地从嘴里发出。

“好了，这样就差不多刷完了……王马君？！”最原终一话音未落，王马小吉已经迫不及待地逃离牙刷和男朋友的折磨，但没有关掉开关的牙刷震动着飞溅了他一脸白色的泡沫，白色的牙膏沫顺着脸颊流下，王马小吉呆愣在原地，面颊潮红，头发已经被汗湿，似乎已经灵魂出窍，最原终一赶紧关掉开关，先擦干净了脸，再拿来水杯给他漱口。


End file.
